1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to sector frames for attaching of antennas onto utility power transmission structures or other vertical or of like kind structures.
2. Background of the Invention
It has been common practice in the telecommunication industry to bypass the cost and difficulties of constructing antenna towers by attaching antennas to preexisting power towers or structures of similar utility. This embodiment pertains to the mounting frame used to attach such antennas to tower structure in a safe, efficient and secure way.
The process of adding antennas to a tower structure requires a stable sector frame that can be securely attached, and withstand the weight of the antenna. Therefore, the sector frames themselves are often extremely heavy and bulky. Previous solutions included heavy individual beams forming a completed frame that required time stacking assembly on the floor before it can be attached to the tower. The obvious disadvantage to assembling the sector frame away from the tower is that it will require a great deal of effort to lift the finished produce up the tower. Furthermore, lifting and attaching a sector frame that can exceed twelve feet in width to an elevated structure can be overly challenging, especially if the tower is also surround by preexisting power or telephone cables.
The prior art tried to solve this problem by allowing the entire sector frame to be folded so the size of the frame can be more maneuverable during installation and then unfolded after its attachment to the tower. However, this still required the installer to pull and install the entire antenna frame at once to the top of a tower. The problem regarding weight and maneuverability remains unsolved.
The adjustable fast set frame solves this problem by breaking up the frame into three manageable preassembled pieces, thus allowing installers the ability to move and install the frame onto a tower one section at a time.